highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Willie Kingsley
Willie Kingsley is an Immortal and a conman. Willie aimed for the wealthiest people to scam. In the late 1800s in London, Willie and his friend Duncan MacLeod were talking to one another before Willie faced off with an aristocrat in a duel with pistols ending up with Willie getting shot dead. Willie explained to MacLeod that everyone was happier that way, he must leave town, but with the 100,000 pounds he'd embezzled, and the man he'd cheated got the satisfaction of killing him in defense of honor. In 1960s Glasgow, he would meet his true love, Molly Ivers, who tried to pickpocket Willie. They would soon fall in love and be married. Willie and Molly would continue scamming the rich by way of Willie walking in front oncoming traffic and getting killed. Molly would then threaten to sue them or call the police, and the people being scammed would usually pay Molly a hefty sum of hush money to dissuade further police involvement. Soon after Willie revived, he and Molly would be on their way. In 1998, Willie and Molly visited Paris, and they continued their schemes there. One scam failed because of Willie's old friend, Duncan MacLeod, who happened to be walking by and witnessed them attempting the scam and telling the driver Willie was perfectly fine. Willie and Molly visited MacLeod at his barge, they persuade MacLeod to give them 'a small loan'. Willie and Molly would then make another attempt at their usual scam, but this time it ended in tragedy. The man was Steven Banner, a cocaine addicted son of an American diplomat. Steve noticed that there were no witnesses about so then hit Molly over the head with a nearby stone, killing her. Soon Willie revived, and discovered Molly had been murdered. A devastated Willie went back to the barge for Duncan's help in finding Molly's killer, and MacLeod discovered the car belonged to his friend, Edward Banner, Steve's father. Willie believed it was Edward who killed Molly, and later attempted to kill Edward. After one failure, he set up from a distance whilst the man was having a conversation with Duncan in the backyard of the embassy about who is truly to blame for the murder, and is successful. Duncan angered with what Willie had done, told Willie it was Steve that killed Molly and not Edward, that he had killed the wrong man. Willie then wanted to go after Steve, and Duncan told him not to, that the debt was paid, and if he tried to kill Steve, he would come after Willie. In the end Duncan spared Willie because of their previous relationship, but their friendship appears to be at an end. Duncan warned Willie that if Steve Banner were to ever die prematurely, he would come after Willie. Willie then attempted to shake hands with Duncan. Duncan looks at Willie sternly with sadness in his eyes as he turns and walked away leaving Willie staring sadly at Duncan. Weapon Kingsley's weapon of choice was a 15th century broadsword. It was of basic design with a wooden handle and wheel pommel, although the cross guard was interesting in that the quillons angle at 90 degrees at the end - a design intended to help trap an opposing blade, and perhaps help disarm an opponent. Category:Males Category:Immortals